List of gadgets
This is a list of all gadgets that appeared in Henry Danger. Most of these gadgets are in Captain Man and Kid Danger's possession. They are listed in alphabetical order. See: List of vehicles Anti-Grav A machine that attaches to heavy objects to make them weightless. It was used in Grave Danger to lift the casket of the presumed deceased Brad. It was also used in Captain Man: On Vacation. Basketball Enhancing Sleeve & Goggles A sleeve and pair of goggles used to enhance a persons skills in Basketball. This was used by Henry in Too Much Game. Bear Proof Suit In Whistlin' Suisie, Schwoz made a Bear Proof Suit to fight bears in case they ever declare war on humans. Henry later wore this to deactivate it. It was later worn by Piper and Schwoz in Escspe Room. Bear Spray In Invisible Brad Ray used it against Brad. Its use to blind foes and use on bear cause is bear spray making the victim eyes will feel like it burns because is use on bear Boom Dectector Boots In Escape Room Captatin Man had these on that glowed when ever there was a bomb. Bubble Gum A special gum that instantly changes Henry Hart and Ray Manchester into their Kid Danger and Captain Man uniforms. Buzz Darts In Henry's Frittle Problem. Ray demonstrates another invention made by Schwoz: buzz darts, which get fired with a pair of glasses. Ray puts on the glasses, and shoots Jasper with a buzz dart. When Jasper gets shot, he begins to flail his body around uncontrollably. Captain Man Body Box A box that contains a DVD and a juice bottle. As Piper wanted to be big and strong, she decided to watch Captain Man's training video, and drink the body juice, leading to her turning into a beast. Henry warned Captain Man that it was a bad idea. Captain Man most likely got rid of the products. Chameleon Ring In I Dream of Danger, Schwoz invented a ring that makes people Invisible/Camouflage. Jasper was wearing a ring that made him invisible to steal Ray's "jorts", which were jean shorts. Later Jasper asks Ray for the Chameleon Ring to pull a prank on Piper. Crane In The Space Rock, Henry and Gooch were trying to lift a 7,000 pound rock from outer space by using a crane. Gooch accidentally drops the rock, and it falls through the floor, down to the Man Cave. The rock lands on Ray while he is dancing with Laylani. Ear Piece Henry and Ray use to listen and speak to Charlotte Electro-Bat It work like a normal bat and can hit stronger than a normal bat. In Gas or Fail Henry used it to test Ray Indestrucibiltiy. Exploding Mints In Henry's Frittle Problem, Swhoz invented mints that could explode. Ray accidently left these in the second Frittle Factory causing it to explode. Exo-Suits In Flabber Gassed, Schwoz made special suits that gives people super streght to punch and kick harder. After Captain Man and kid Danger were Flabber Gassed He later synchronizes the motion capture suits from the video game to the special strength suits he made for them. He puts the strength suits on Kid Danger and Captain Man and the motion capture suits on Charlotte and Jasper. Charlotte could control Kid Danger's actions and Jasper could control Captain Man's actions. Flame Thrower Gooch's flame thrower that was used in Tears of the Jolly Beetle to test Ray's invincibility. Flower Recorder In Mouth Candy, Henry used t ItalicKeyboard shortcut Ctrl+Ihis to get Mitch to confes he framed Jasper. Freeze Ray In Theranos Boot when everyone starts playing with the Theranos Boot. Jasper walks around in the boot and gets gum stuck at the bottom. Schwoz takes a freeze ray to freeze the gum and shatter the gum into a million pieces. Schwoz freezes the entire boot by accident, and Jasper swings off the boot, which completely shatters it. Giant Blaster After his encounter with the Jolly Beetles, Captain Man used a giant blaster to see if he was indestructible once again. Schwoz's Hat In Hour of Power, Schwoz zaps Henry with a beam and he falls unconscious and he and Charlotte take him back to the Man-Cave. Hologram Communicator A communications application that allows Captain Man to call Henry on his Whiz Watch. Hot Dog Laser A special weapon design to look like a hotdog. It shoots a laser from it that can stun a crimminal. It was seen in Captain Jerk. Know out Spray Both Henry and Ray have Knock out Spray. They can knock out foe after shooting spray on them. They uses it in Swellview got Talent on Piper and her Partner. Laser A bright, powerful beam of light that can cut things. It can also knock people out (or kill them). The color of the laser varies from green to red, with one setting varying from stun to kill respectively. Laser Blocking Plate In My Phony Valentine, Ray and Henry used this in training to block lasers Laser Gun Not to be confused with the aforementioned laser zapper, the laser gun was most likely invented by Schwoz, that fires yellow laser beams. It was used by Captain Man to "kill" the alien that was attacking the Hart home. Laser Stick A gadget that can fire lasers Man Grenades Used to break apart very strong materials, they were used in Danger & Thunder when Captain Man was trapped inside a block of cement. Manly Machine In Henry the Man-Beast, Ray explains to Schwoz that it was meant to make a person stronger, more powerful, and "manly." Instead, it has the effect of turning someone into more of a beast. After Henry unwittingly activates the machine on himself, Ray shows to Charlotte before and after pictures of the effect the machine had on Elliott. Mask cameras Placed parallel to the eyesight of the wearer, these cameras can scan faces of people to know if they are criminals or not. A file on the scanned person is sent to the Man Cave's computer for evaluation. Mini-Binoculars Henry and Ray can see things far away Mini-Laser A small gadget that can fire a laser. Its intensities vary between stun and kill. It is often attached to Captain Man and Kid Danger's wrists. Memory Eraser The Memory Eraser machine is a device that is used to erase people's memory. It was used by Captain Man on Ortho and his dad in Substitute Teacher, when they plan to report kidnapping to the police and on Piper's customer in I Know Your Secret, when he was about to text people Kid Danger's secret identity. Night Vision Binoculars Henry can use to see long distance in the dark The Control Panel The Man Cave's control panel that is connected to multiple large screens, it is used by Charlotte most of the time to research information. It can also stream TV and video feed. The Teleporter In'' Scream Machine, when Schwoz wreaks Charlottes invention for the Gizmo Show he created a teleporter to replace it. The judges watch as the machine zaps Jasper. He vanishes and then reappears several feet away. Everyone is surprised and amazed by her invention and they begin to call newsgroups and other large organizations about her invention. They later realized it would lead to finding out that it would reveal Henry and Ray's secret identities So they destroyed it by making a fight. In Saturday Night Lies, Schwoz created a new teleporter but Lacey and her husband try to take it. However, when it was discovered that the 2nd teleporter cannot transport two living beings at once, it was too late as Lacey and Rodger use the device and accidentally form a two-headed mismatch creature, and with no possible way for her and Roger to return in their original look. Lacey and Roger were dropped off at a temple. Tracking Device Henry belt had a tracking device in it while fighting the Wall Dogs. Time Machine The Time Machine is a time travelling device formerly owned by the Time Jerker and now located in the Man Cave. It can transport any living being or inanimate object through the portal of time and through different time periods. Tooth Cameras Used in ''Danger & Thunder when Kid Danger, Captain Man, and Phoebe Thunderman were under cover in the secret underwater lair. In order for the camera to see the wearer must be smiling. Trans-Molecular Densitizer The Trans-Molecular Densitizer, or simply the Densitizer, is the machine that gave Ray Manchester (Captain Man) his powers to become indestructible. The Densitizer was invented by his father Carl Manchester and showcased at Glass Tech Industries. Transport Tubes Tubes that transport Kid Danger and Captain Man to their desired location by propelling them upward with strong wind. It can also be used as a prison as seen in The Beat Goes On when Charlotte was hypnotized by Dr. Minyak to kill Henry and Ray. Tranquilizer Dart Shooting Glove A Glove that shoots Tranquilizer Darts that carry enough hippo grade Tranquilizer to knock a person out cold. Tyson Drill In Gas or Fail, Schwoz used a machine that hold three drills at once to break stones easily to get to Henry. Henry later used it to save Ray. Utility Belt In costume, both Captain Man and Kid Danger can hold multiple items and gadgets in it such as phones, weapons, or snacks. Tapping the symbol on the buckle causes the wearers transport tube to come down. Voice Changer In Stuck in Two Holes, Schwoz put on a device on his head and used it as a voice device, which allows him to speak with Henry's voice. He tells Jake that he spent the night at Jasper's house Whip-Cream Laser It was seen in The Beat Goes On, which Henry used to destory the wireless camera that Minyak sent. Whiz-Band An electronic arm band that beeps and flashes when Captain Man need Henry's assistance. It self-destructed when it was replaced by the Wiz-Watch. Whiz-Watch A multi-functional watch that replaces the Whiz-Band. It can also holographically display the person the user is talking to. Category:Lists Category:Henry Danger Category:Technology Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Objects Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5